A Lombax and A Elf
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: My first story! It's just another Jak and Daxter crossover with Ratchet and Clank. Rated K for humor and a nightmare.Disclaimer:Don't own Jak and Daxter or Ratchet and Clank. R&R plz! Flamers will be used to make tasty marshmallows. Chapter 4 whenever the heck I come back to this.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This might not be a very good story,but it will hopefully get better.**  
**

* * *

Daxter was drunk (again) and started rambling on about how he had defeated a whole horde of Metal Heads and apparently the only person who believed his story was Tess. Jak however was not in the Naughty Ottsel, but he was out in the forest lying on his back next to a cat like creature named, Ratchet. "That star will go super nova. But it is a fairly old star, 3.2 billion years old to be exact." Ratchet's robotic companion, Clank said as he pointed at a red star up in the sky. " Nerd." Jak punted at the small robot.

"That was a cheap shot, long ears." Ratchet snapped at Jak just before the elf gave out a yawn. Jak simply shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Cat breath." The next thing Clank knew, Jak and Ratchet were calling each other names by their appearances. "Rat worshiper." "Yarn hugger." "Eco junkie." "Laser chaser." "Perhaps maybe you two should stop before this becomes a fist fight." Clank suggested to the two heroes.

Jak made a noise that sounded like an agreement to Clank and Ratchet pointed to a orange colored star and said, "Why do I have a fealing that that's a planet and not a star?" Clank realized what that orange star was as soon as Ratchet pointed it out and he said, "That is Veldin."

* * *

Cliff hanger! So, good, bad, childish, lame? Flamer's will still be used to make marshmallows. All I ask is for at least one review and I'll post the next chapter no matter if it's a - or +.

**_Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


	2. Chapter 2 Good Morning Sleepy Heads!

I got a review and as promised, chapter two.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will.

Also, _Italics will be thoughts of whatever character the POV is.  
_

_Italics that are underlined is Light Jak in Jak's POV.  
_

**Bold underlined is Dark Jak in Jak's POV  
**

* * *

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" _"That just had to be my wake up call?"_ _Ratchet thought, "I already miss Clank's wake up call."  
_"Good mourning, Ratchet." Ratchet heard his robotic compaintion's voice that just makes him want to smile compared to Daxter's nails on chalk board. _"How__ does Jak deal with that weasel creature" _Ratchet thought as Daxter was jumping on Jak's stomach causing the elf to wake up and get a stone grip on Daxter's tail. Ratchet heard insults coming out of Jak's mouth that he would probably never use on Qwark. _Probably.  
_

After Daxter had calmed Jak down to get out of his stone grip and get on the teen's left shoulder pad, Clank jumped up onto Ratchet's back and folded his arms and legs into himself as the heroes started going back to the walls of Haven City. While they were walking through the rebuilt city from its attack from the Dark Makers, Ratchet thougt he saw a old billboard with him and Clank on it, but he was in his commando armor frjom the Bogon Galaxy. _Those were some good days._ Ratchet thought as he had all his adventures flash through his mind in just a few seconds. He was brought back to reality with Jak snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Are you alright?" Jak asked Ratchet after he had blinked and had a bit of a frown on his face. "Yeah. I'm good." The Lombax replied as he continued walking along the canal. _Don't lose him in any crowds! _Light said in Jak's head which was immediately answered by Dark, **He's a Lombax. HOW DO YOU LOSE A LOMBAX IN A CROWD OF ELVES! HE'D BASICLY JUMP OUT LIKE A CAT IN A CROWD OF MICE!  **_Enough! _Jak shouted (mentally) to them.

* * *

So, there's the first appearance of Dark and Light Jak in Jak's head. Maybe I should have named this story A Lombax and A Elf that has voices in his head. So, read, review, Flamer's will be thrown into the 24 inch high snow outside of my house that is there presently. See you guys next time!

_**Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I'm really sorry about that cliff hanger. I hate 'em too. So, here's chapter three! Let me know if you want Jak or Ratchet's POV more often. This one's in Jak's POV though.

**Disclaimer:Still don't own Jak and Daxter or Ratchet and Clank, 'cause if I did, Jak and Ratchet would have been in a cross over on the PlayStation 2.  
**

**Bold=Dark Jak  
**

_Italics that are underlined=Light Jak  
_

_Italics=normal thought and Jak's nightmares  
_

* * *

Jak had caught up with Ratchet just as the Lombax was about to enter a old garage that apparently was left to crumble into itself. He noticed the Lombax had a slightly homesick look on his face. "HEY, RATCHETY BOY!" Daxter suddenly shouted out, causing the Lombax and Elf to turn and see Daxter hanging off Clank's right shoulder like the way he does on Jak's shoulder. Unlike Jak, Clank had his hands over his mouth trying very hard to keep himself from laughing his head off over the dumbfounded look on Ratchet's face. "Now all ya'd need is a pair of matchin' goggles."

That night

_Pain was all Jak **could** feel as he strained against the restraints on his bleeding wrists and ankels, but all Jak knew was that he had to get away from this pain. Screaming in agaony, he felt something sharp press against his chest, opening his eyes,he could see a pale faced creature with dark orbs for eyes and blood staining his sharp teeth which the creature smiled with. He closed his eyes and screamed when he felt the claws dig into his chest.  
_

Jak woke up from the nightmare screaming as he sat straight up. Panting, he looked around his bedroom with fear in his eyes. Once he realized it was a dream, he sighed and looked down on his pillow and saw Daxter sleeping curled up like a cat on it's favorite pillow. _It was just a dream. You're never going back to those days. _Jak reassured himself with these words as he lied back down and quietly gazed at Daxter's peaceful face until he fell back asleep.

The next mourning (AN: Switching to Ratchet's POV! I know, this is a writing no no, but I need a break from Jak and the voices in his head. Jak's still awesome though.)

Ratchet stepped out onto the balcony outside of Jak's apartment and stretched his arms as he felt the sun warm his fur. _I really wish I could take a sun bath on slab of warm stone. _He thought as he looked down at the streets which were about two hundred feet straight down. "Good mourning, Ratchet." Clank said as he walked up to the Lombax until he was right beside his furry friend.

"Mournin' pal." Ratchet replied to the small robot. "I trust that you sleepy well?" The robot continued. "Still the same mourning talk all these years?" Ratchet asked with humor in his tone and a smile on his face. After a minute of Ratchet waiting for Clank to reply, he laughed as he kneeled down and hugged his robotic friend. "Love you like a brother, buddy." He said as he stood up and went into the kitchen to get some food into his growling stomach.

* * *

I know the plot's moving kinda slow,but it will get better some day soon. I basicly write this stuff with no plan. It all just falls from my head onto the keyboard. Please Read and review. See ya!

_"And rember, the universe is full of jokes, the trick is, learning how to take the joke!"_-Orvus in Ratchet in Clank Future: A Crack in Time

_**Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
